


Family Christmas

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Ginny compromise about what to do for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

Neville stared at Ginny in dismay. "I thought we'd be going to the Burrow for Christmas. I've been looking forward to seeing all your family."

"You _have_?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. She pointed her wand at the string of fairy lights Neville held, and with a deft swish and flick, sent it flying to wrap itself obediently around the tree. "It's our first Christmas together. I thought it would be nice to spend it alone, just the two of us. Christmas with my family can be rather... overwhelming."

"I suppose it might be." Putting his arm around her, Neville added, "But I was sort of looking forward to that, actually. It's always been just me and Gran and maybe Great-Uncle Algie. Oh Merlin, _Gran_. I oughtn't to leave her all by herself at Christmas."

"I'll tell you what." Ginny snuggled closer. "We could spend Christmas Eve with my family; everyone will be there but it won't be _quite_ as boisterous as Christmas Day. Then we can have Christmas morning here with just the two of us, and bring your Gran over for the afternoon, dinner and all that. How does that sound to you?"

Neville stroked her long red hair, marvelling as he always did at the living feel of it under his fingers. He kissed her and said, "That sounds like a good plan. Now, shall we switch on the lights and see how they look?"

Ginny kissed him back. "Yes."

White lights twinkling in green branches would always afterward mean Christmas to Neville, no matter where he and Ginny spent it, or with whom.

**Author's Note:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville with Ginny or Harry, "Christmas lights."


End file.
